Tales of Two Dead Divas
by Vampirenote13
Summary: A place for my various drabbles I may write involving one Billy Joe Cobra and one Ember McClain. Not all the stories will be completely related. The first is also posted on my tumblr.


I recently got into Dude, Thats My Ghost and I couldn't help but note the similarities between Billy and Ember: They're both pretty self absorbed diva pop stars, both are ghosts, yadayadayada. Especially now that we find out Billy's music basically can control peoples' emotions, it just added simiarities. And thus, my musings were born. This first chapter was created when I was half asleep so yeah...

* * *

**_Remember My Name_**

A small town in Illinois had been the latest venue for Billy's cross-country tour of America. The singer was nineteen, already four years under the spotlight. It was backstage that one of his stage crew introduced him to her, a lovely brunnete with green eyes that stood out. She looked nervous when she saw Billy walking towards her, clearly struck with Cobra-fever like the rest of his fans.

"Yo, to whom do I owe the pleasure?" asked Billy, giving her an assuring smile as he held his hand out to her to shake.

"B-billy Joe Cobra," she said with awe, before her voice gained confidence. "I-I'm Amber, I'm a huge fan of your work and some day, my name'll be next to yours on the top of the charts."

Billy raised an eyebrow. That wasn't the normal thing girls told him. Normally they would be all over how perfect he was, how they'd marry him one day ("Ladies, Cobra can't marry you all, you'll have to share me while I'm still single."), none had been so bold as to declare they'd as popular as him in the future.

He kinda admired that though, the girl was reaching for her dreams like he'd done for his. "I'm sure you will, _chica_," he said, placing the ignored hand on her shoulder.

The way Amber's eyes lit up when he said that was proof enough this girl's confidence had gotten a boost out of his assurance, which pleased and stroked the pop star's own ego knowing _he_ was the reason she felt that way.

"Look kid," Billy spoke up after a moment of silence. "My schedule's pretty empty tomorrow since we're leaving the following morning, how about the Cobra treats you to a movie and dinner? We could talk about music and maybe you can even play for me a bit, huh?"

Amber's face turned red, the girl nodding frantically. "R-r-really? That would be amazing, Mr. Cobra!"

"You can call me Billy," he said, giving his signature lopsided grin. "I'll see ya, Amanda. My manager'll get in contact with you about the date," He added, turning away.

"Ah, it's Amber!" The girl corrected as she was escorted out by some of the crew. After all, Billy was tired and needed to rest after his performance.

—-

"I'm sure he's just running late…" Amber whispered. _Two hours._ Billy was supposed to meet her two hours ago. "He's probably just busy with rock star stuff or getting ready to leave…"

—-

It was about three in the morning when Amber finally left the theater for closing time, having missed all showtimes and was hungry. She did not care though as she trudged her way into her apartment and plopped down on the bed."_Billy Jerk Cobra_," she hissed as she closed her eyes. Almost instantly, sleep took her.

Amber was too tired to do a thing when flames engulfed her.

—-

It wasn't Amber's death that covered front pages of newspapers the next day. Instead, it was news of famous pop sensation Billy Joe Cobra's that filled every newspaper, none giving a concrete reason for the singer's death as it was still under investigation, instead the articles detailed the young man's short-lived life and his big accomplishments.

Not even Billy's critics could say anything bad as the passing was still fresh and his Cobra army across the globe gathered to hold memorials for their fallen idol.

—-

_"Oh Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains! Oh Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name!" _

Spencer wanted to flip the channel, but Billy grabbed the remote from him. "Billy?"

"For some reason, she looks kinda familiar," the ghost finally answered, eyes glued on the blue-haired girl singing on-screen. "I could have sworn her name was Annie or something. I can't remember where I know her from though. Probably one of the ladies the Cobra put the moves on~"

Spencer faked gagging as Billy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. After the last few incidents where he'd asked Billy for advice with girls, he was starting to doubt Billy had actually ever talked to a girl without being set up by his manager or something. "Well, whatever it is Romeo, I don't wanna hear about your past with Ember McClain."

"Fiiiine. Hey Spence, do we have any more peanut butter?"


End file.
